


Enticing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Ficlet, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Happiest of birthdays to the one and only Harry Potter! ♥





	Enticing

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of birthdays to the one and only Harry Potter! ♥

Harry swallows every drop when Severus comes, pulsing into his mouth, then fists himself until he, too, is spent.

Severus tugs at his arm and Harry crawls up the bed to lie down next to him.

Just when he thinks he might nod off, Severus asks, "Is there a reason you won't allow me to reciprocate?"

"It's nothing," Harry says as he curls in closer, throwing a leg over Severus's thighs. 

Severus tips Harry's chin up and studies him closely. "Do you not enjoy it?"

"It's not that." 

He's always felt self-conscious about how he tastes, for lack of a better word. The first time Ginny blew him, she choked, gagged, and spit. 

He was mortified. He apologised profusely and avoided the situation ever since. He waved her off, made himself come first, or took care of his problem later.

"What if I was to tell you," Severus begins, his voice low and husky, his hand lightly caressing Harry's side, "that there's nothing I enjoy more than the feeling of a man's cock swelling and pulsing in my mouth? The sensation of that salty, bitter fluid sliding down the back of my throat? What if I was to tell you, it would be my great pleasure to swallow every last drop you have to offer?"

"God, Severus." Harry knows his face is flaming. How someone can make something sound so erotic—so appealing—he isn't sure, but his cock gives a hopeful twitch against Severus's hip.

"Will you consider it?" Severus brings Harry's hand to his lips and kisses the back, then turns it around so he can take two fingers into his mouth.

Harry swallows hard as he watches Severus fellating his fingers as if they are his cock, black eyes glittering with lust. 

"Yeah, I think I will."


End file.
